Two White, One Red
by onemilliongoldstars
Summary: "I love you," He whispers in her ear and at that moment she doesn't think life can get any better. Because, somehow, he's made it home for Valentines Day.


**Title: Valentines**

**Rating: K**

**Summary:** **"I love you," He whispers in her ear and at the moment she doesn't think life can get any better. Because, somehow, he's made it home for Valentines Day. **

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Glee. Unless my fairy godmother appears and grants me a wish… I'm still waiting.**

**Because it's Valentines Day and everyone deserves some love on Valentines Day, particularly St Berry :)**

**Xxx**

"But you said you'd be home!" She tries her best not to make her voice to whiney, but she can't help that her irritation seems to seep into her words.

"I know baby," His crackling voice comes over the phone and she sighs at the sound of him.

"You always say you'll be home," She complains, unable to stop herself. "But you never are. You _know_ that I was really looking forward to this. Everyone at school will be parading around and Santana will be rubbing it in my face that she has her boyfriend here at home with her, whilst mine is stuck halfway across the world!"

"It can't be helped, you know that." Slight annoyance colours his tone and she can feel that she's crossed a line.

Toning it down hurriedly, she says. "Sorry, sorry. I just miss you." The soft admission pulls a sad sigh from his end and when he replies she can hear the guilt in his voice.

"I'm sorry honey. I miss you too."

Sighing again, she allows a comfortable silence to settle over the conversation and glances at her bed side clock.

"It's two in the morning over here," She informs him finally.

"You're tired." It's not a question.

"Yeah, kind of. I hate saying goodbye."

"Me too, but I want you to get good grades at school so you can join me at NYU. So goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too," She tells him, pushing away the despair that threatens to engulf her when she says. "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"I guess," His reply isn't detailed.

"I miss you," She repeats and hears him echo the sentiment over the phone.

"Love you," They say in synchronisation. But, though it's normally funny, she can't find it in her to be amused. Her disappointment is over powering.

There's a thoughtful silence at his end for a second and she finally speaks, whispering softly. "Sweet dreams," before putting the phone down without allowing him to answer.

Turning in her bed, she pulls her cushion closer to her chest and huddles down in her duvet. She can't find it in her to cry, and so she drifts, slowly, into a restless sleep.

The next morning is like any other. She dresses slowly, packing her books and hurrying downstairs to grab a piece of toast before making her way to school. It's harder to avoid what day it is there. Crinkly pink hearts line the corridor and sparkly pink stars cover the walls. She pushes her way through the excited students, who are chattering loudly amongst themselves and goes to her locker, swinging the door open quickly.

She's surprised when a piece of A4 paper, folded in half, falls to the floor at her feet.

The words to a song are printed in strangely recognisable script on it.

_I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile_

She holds the paper in her hand for one long moment, staring down at it. Anyone could have slipped it in.

But that's their song.

Their own secret song that they've never told anyone about.

The first song they had ever sung together and it had become their theme tune.

But they'd never said anything to anyone.

So how could anyone know?

She shakes her head and puts the paper back. Someone must have put it in the wrong locker or something. Because surely everyone knows that she has a boyfriend by now?

Then someone calls her name and she slams her locker shut, forgetting all about the note.

It happens again half an hour later. She's just found her algebra book and she pulls it open to see another piece of paper, smaller this time, flutter to her lap. Placing the book on the desk, she takes a quick look around and opens the note, reading it quickly.

_You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide. _

The next line.

The next line of their song.

Her heart speeds up a little in her chest and she glances around, trying to find someone, anyone, who she can blame. No one around her makes eye contact and she realises that during her panic Professor Simmons had given out instructions and is now glaring at her for even daring to raise her head.

Bending quickly over her book she stares at the page, but doesn't read. The numbers and letters swim before her eyes as she screws the paper up in her hand. It seemed to burn a hole in her palm.

The next time it happens isn't for a few hours. She broken off from her group of friends to go and grab a book from her locker and she's glad to see that the hallway is quieter now. Pulling open her locker she gasps out in surprise. Because before her, lying on her US History and French books, is a single, white rose.

Another piece of paper rests under it and she pulls it out, her hands shaking as she reads.

_Cause you know just what to say… and you know just what to do._

Her heart thuds again as she collects up the rose in her grip and sniffs it appreciatively. It smells beautiful.

Folding up the note, she leaves it with the rose in her locker, but can't resist plucking off one, pure petal and slipping it into her pocket, rubbing her thumb along the silky texture.

Suspicions are beginning to creep up in her mind, but she pushes them away, unwilling to believe, or get her hopes up.

It doesn't take long for the next rose to appear, smaller this time, slipped between the pages of _Romeo and Juliet _like a book mark. She isn't surprised to see the note attached and savour the words the she knows she will see.

_And I want to tell you so much…_

The hope is unstoppable now and, though she tries to push it away, she can't help but believe. After all, there's no other explanation than this one, despite how absurd it is. When Miss Tyne finally releases them from English at the end of the day, she gathers her things quickly, trying not to hurry her steps as she walks and pushing down that futile hope that maybe, just maybe, he's responsible. She ignores the calls of Santana and her gang and even ignores her own friends, who call out to her, frowning.

Pushing her way through the crowds of students, she finally appears out into the parking lot and stops, looking around. For a moment, her stomach sinks as she registers the unbearable truth, he's not here, he couldn't do it.

But then she sees him and she's running, sprinting, ploughing through the people around her and into his arms, breathing in his scent as she beams and he captures her lips on his for a few moments, kissing her chastely before pulling away and handing her a red rose.

"Jesse," Rachel breathes.

"I love you," He whispers in her ear and at the moment she doesn't think life can get any better.

Because, somehow, he's made it home for Valentines Day.

**Xxx**

**Small, I know, but it was not originally written for fanfiction, so I had to edit it a little. This was inspired by a friend of mine who is really loved up with her boyfriend it's almost sickeningly sweet. She was telling me the other day how she and her boyfriend leave little notes for each other in the other's pockets and I was inspired. **

**Anyway. **

**Happy Valentines Day y'all. For all who are happily loved up, then congrats from a jealous person and to all who, like me, are floating along like a single cell organism (I have no idea where that came from) then remember what Kurt says: 'This is the year for singles!'**

**I like to think that I'm single this year because nobody can handle how epic I am XD… but I'm probably wrong ;)**

**Ah well. **

**St Berry will live through us. **

**Love**

**Ray**

**xxx**


End file.
